(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to construction and, more particularly construction panels and a method of their manufacture and assembly.
(2) Description of Related Art
Conventional modular panels are well known and have been in use for a number of years. Reference is made to the following exemplary U.S. Patent Publications, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,226,942; 3,879,908; 6,314,704; and 4,597,813. Regrettably, most prior art conventional panels suffer from obvious disadvantages in that their method of construction is complex and costly. Further, the known methods of construction compel the use of additional parts that add to the overall cost of the resulting constructed panel.
In general, most conventional panels are built by constructing a frame of the panel using complex methodologies, which require the use of additional parts that transversely interconnect the longitudinally oriented components of the frames to make the frame a standalone unit. Completely different set of complex manufacturing techniques are then used to produce an insulation (or filler) material that will be used within the constructed frame. In addition, another set of complex manufacturing methodologies are used to combine the insulation (or filler) material with the frames, and finally, further complex methodologies are used to actually use the constructed panels for building of a structure.
Accordingly, in light of the current state of the an and the drawbacks to current panel and methodologies for panel construction and use mentioned above, a need exists for a panel and a method of manufacture and use thereof that would be simple, and that would not be labor intensive and time consuming to make and use, while providing a high structural integrity.